Cleaning Cry Baby's Car
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: An imagine story. Is my first fic for Cry Baby so go easy. Ramona needs help doing chores around the house. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first Cry Baby fic. so go easy. An imagine story.

You are best friends with a Drape girl named Pepper Walker. You came from the Northeast and have had your eye on who the entire school calls Cry Baby. Today when Pepper called you to come over and hang out, you didn't expect him to be there as well. Pepper is of course Cry Baby's sister but she said he was supposed to be busy until later that day. You sigh when you see a teardrop fall from his eyes. He must have decided to come home early.

He whistles when he sees the new addition to the house.

"Hey Pep, you never told me you had a friend." Cry Baby says eyeing you up and down. You promise yourself you won't go watery in front of him but blush as he turns you around checking you out. He likes what he sees and nods his head but only you see it. Pepper tells her grandmother Ramona that she is going to take the kids to the park.

"Okay. Have fun."

Pepper leaves you (gulp!) alone with her bad bot brother and he leans against the dirty car you see him drive to school every day.

Ramona hands you a hose to vacume the inside of the car out and you take it as Cry Baby stands closer to you and starts making you realize that he is watching you vacume out the car.

he smiles from over the top of his sunglasses and leans foreward to help you.

"Here sugar like this."

He touches your hand and you let him guide it back and forth on the rug of the car so you can get all the dirt off of the carpet. He feels warm against your hand and you smile. It just got hotter outside.

You move around to the backseat and Cry Baby lets you start vacuuming the car but his hand finds it's way onto yours and helps you.

"I got it. Thanks anyway." you say but he just moves closer to you. The bottom of his leather jacket brushes your shirt and you find yourself giggling.

Stop it! you tell yourself but he has already noticed.

"It's okay y/n." Cry Baby says watching you stretch over to the other side...

Okay so let me know what you think. If I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

You have to stretch all the way over to the other side of the car to reach the dirty part. Cry Baby's eyes are on you and he stares as you clean. You feel the weight in the car shift and he is leaning over ontop of you.

You get chils along the back of your neck and laugh at how this feels.

"Cry Baby. Stop."

He has got you pinned down and is laying on his stomach. He reaches over and shuts the vacume off and looks so his grandmother is gone before continuing.

" I really like you y/n. I always wanted to talk to you at school but I was too shy."

You are able to twist yourself around so you can see his face. He slips a tear down his eye again and smiles.

"In fact I think I am in love with you."

You are happy and shocked as he says this. Cry Baby Walker is in love with me! you think to yourself and then he takes you in his arms and touches your face with one of his rough hands.

" Kiss me if you want to y/n. I like you and I want to do it too."

You are unsure and ask his permission.

"Of course baby. You are my girl now."

"I am?"

"Yes."

He leans in and kisses you and you smile against his mouth.

"Cry Baby? Y/n?" Ramona calls. You are in the middle of kissing and open your mouth ready to let go as Cry Baby slips his tounge into your mouth and starts to take off his jacket.

"Not here Cry Baby. We can't."

"Okay sugar. Sorry I got carried away there." you both get out and go around to vacume the trunk.

"No playing around in here okay? It's dangerous."

You focus and finish the trunk. Then you do the windows without much distractions from Cry Baby.

You move onto the seat as you try and vacume the rugs without hitting your head.

Then he whispers "Y/n you are so beautiful."

And you can't help but let him kiss you.

" I love you Cry Baby." you say and he smies with teeth really big because he is so happy. A tear slips down again and you kiss it off his face.

"I love you too baby girl." he says and you finish cleaning out the rest of his car.

When you are done, he let's you inside and says "I have a surprise for you."

You wait as he tells you to close your eyes and not to peek.

You open them when Cry Baby says to and see the surprise.

"Pepper said we should wait and give it to you for your birthday, but I couldn't. I had to do it now so here you are."

He smiles and you read the card.

"Because you are my queen." A black leather jacket that is small enough to fit you with the words "Cry Baby's Girl" writin on the back of it.

" Welcome to the Drapes y'n." Cry Baby says as Pepper comes back from the park with her kids.

"Now everyone in school will know you are my sugar."

He kisses you and you let him.

This has been one of the best days of your life.


	3. Chapter 3

Cry Baby smiles big.

"Hey sugar wanna go somewhere hep?"

"Where?" you wonder as he tosses you a towel and says "I won't look."

You laugh because it is so not true. He looks every time the chance comes.

"Let's just say I change in front of you and you behave! Deal?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Baby... please? I promise but-"

You grab him by the jacket "What Cry Baby?"

He says this with a little whining in his voice yearning for you.

"Y'n you are just so beautiful."

" I know. I know but you gotta try."

He starts kissing you then and breath comes in hard and fast as he moves down your face and moves his hands in your hair.

" Want some help with that?" you ask making it easier for Cry Baby Walker to get what he wants. You let him explore with his eyes shut and his hands acting as his eyes and you laugh when he reaches the ticklish spots.

"God y'n." He says "Don't do that. Not when I have to behave."

You laugh loudly. "Behaving is done. You pretty much tossed it out the window when you started this."

"You like it baby? You want more?" He bites your lip and sees a tear forming in your eyes and asks you why you are crying.

"Because you-"

I know." he says as he switches putting you back up against the wall.

"Clothes off or on?" He breathes as far as you can tell that was what he said.

You respond as best you can.

"Whatever you want Cry Baby."

And he tears you free.


	4. Chapter 4

Cry Baby is in love with you.

"Lenora says sye's gonna have your baby." You say and Cry Baby stress at you like you have two heads.

"She loves you you know?"

He nods and shakes his head.

""But I love you y/n. That's just a sad rumor she stared to get on my back. She's a tramp. You're not."

"But what's the difference between us?"

He explains.

"Leonara's a pig with really small-"

You cut him off somehow getting upset enough to cry. "So are mine! See?"

"Oh no y'n no. Not like that."

" Well you said she had-"

"Baby... Oh no... don't cry..."

"She's not my type."

"Don't say that!"

" You are."

You only cry harder into your hands and he holds you as close as you can get sitting up.

you tend to get extremely body and self conscience and you really have a hard time letting go of the fact that you are built on the smaller side.

"Don't sweet sugar. Shhh." Cry Baby comforters you and you push him away.

"Don't touch me right now okay. I don't want you to."

He parts and stays holding your hand from his place on the now mesy bed.

"Let me make it up to you y/n." Cry Baby says with puppy eyes and tears coming out of both eyes. He has just learned how to cry using both eyes which means he really, really, realy wants to do something.

" Please?"

He whimpers a little and you don't see.

He crawls over onto your lap and whines like a wounded puppy and starts kissing you again.

He moans your name and whines again making you laugh.

"You a dog today?"

He barks and you laugh harder as he nuzzles his way under your arm and you scratch Cry Baby's head.

He rolls over.

You smile and cover him back up with the blanket that is on his bed.

" You ready to let me back in baby?"

You sit him up and kiss him on the mouth like you had been before. Until both of you can't see anything but stars.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shines into the room waking you up.

"Cry Baby." you moan as he shifts his weight to more on top of you. " I can't take you anymore."

He moans not wanting to move.

"Weren't we gonna go-"

"I don't wanna." Don't make me leave you." he says breathing on your chest.

"But we can't just stay here all day."

"Who's house is this y/n?"

You look around at the room and sigh. "Yours."

"Then we can do whatever I want because I am the boss."

"Not just five minutes ago you weren't."

He has an idea with an evil gleam in his eyes. The bad boy must not be messed with and you know it.

"Let me show you then."

He starts kissing you again and he pull you up into his body but you are out of bed and getting your flannel shirt and purple pants back on before Cry Baby can register what's happening hiting his head on the bed. Empty sheets.

" Damn."

"Are you okay Cry Baby?"

" No. Not anymore. But I was perfectly fine having you as my pillow earlier."

You laugh and play with him.

"Come out and get me."

His face changes and he huddles down deeper into the covers.

"It is cold."

You go back over and use your hands to warm him up.

" Mmmmm That fels so good."

The smile you love comes back onto his face and Cry Baby shuts his eyes blissfully loving a free message from you.

"Do more."

You get ontop of him and he starts to laugh. "Is Lenora who you want doing this?"

"Uh Uh."

"Why?"

"Because she's her and you are you and you are my y/n." Cry Baby says and you drop down and kiss him and your hands message his back harder.

"Damn. That's it. That hurts."

You stop.

"Kepp going."

You continue. "But it hurt."

"I just get tense there. The shoulders you know."

You nod and talk to him.

"Is it part of your bad boy image?"

"Yeah. You are part of my image too."

"But I love you."

"So do I sexy."

You go as hard as you can and Cry Baby moans as you make his shoulders feel better.

" You gonna take your jacket off?"

"Can you do it for me?"

You roll your eyes and he laughs.

" Of course."

You get up and crawl back in.

"You came back baby. Yay!"

You smile. "Cry Baby, Cry Baby, Cry Baby."

"What y'n?"

"Kiss me." You let him flip you over. "Shut up and just kiss me."

He does and breaks of. "Can we just stay here all day cuddling like this please?"

He cries for you out of one eye. "I want you." his voice gets rougher, hoarse "I NEED you."

Cry Baby Walker starts moving in and out fast and you have to try and keep up.

"I love you too y/n." he says and you can tell he means it. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in my entire life."

"I love you so much."

"Me too sugar." He moves faster and you explode. "Cry Baby!"

He follows you shortly afterward and you fall asleep again inside each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The water stretches out in front of you for miles. Cry Baby wanted to go to the beach and you dragged him up and out of bed because you can and he listens to you.

He smiles and stands on one end of the beach and tells you to stand on the other.

"y/n. Run to me and I will catch you."

"Okay." you say. That sounds like fun.

"Now listen very carefully because you gotta do something for me."

"Anything."

"If you miss my arms when you jump in the air and we fall down onto the sand, you loose and I win. If You land in my arms when you jump in the air you win and I loose."

"What happens then?"

"I kiss you and you kiss me depending on who wins."

"Okay.

"I'll explain it more clearly as we go."

You run and jump into Cry Baby's arms. Your feet covered with sand.

"That's a win for you."

Cry Baby kisses you on the mouth fast and sets you back down.

"You go again."

You run and he steps out of the way.

"You missed me baby. I win."

You get up and kiss him.

"That's the game. And later we got more options for prizes at it."

Later on, the sun goes down and the beach you are on is deserted. It is quiet.

"Okay new rules." Cry Baby says as you have been playing his game for hours. Both of you never getting tired of it. Kissing each other. It feels good to both of you.

"What are they?"

"Get in the water and I will show you."

Cry Baby can swim pretty good and you are learning how to swim. He stays where you can reach and gently pulls you deeper into the warm water.

"I love you y/n. This is the best date I have ever been on."

You smile as he leads you out and you have to tread water to stay afloat.

"Y/n this is something I have never told anyone before but I feel comfortable with you so can I tell you a secret?"

"You can tell me anything Cry Baby."

He smiles and goes under water. You see bubles and know where he is. You feel him on you and feel the water helping as Cry Baby kisses you and slowly comes back to the surface.

" Mmmmmm. You tase like sugar, sugar."

You are held up and above the water as Cry Baby nuzzles his face into your wet stomach.

He bites it a little making you laugh.

"You want that baby?"

He does it again.

"Stop!"

"It feels so good right? I knew you'd love this too. I love you more then the moon and stars combined y'n. More than anything in the world."

You have never heard Cry Baby say those things to anyone before so you can tell he must really mean them if he says them for the first time to you.

"I got you babe."

Cry Baby sings you the song and you smile.

You don't know the words to that one so you let him sing it to you.

"I got you babe." He kisses you and pulls you tightly around his waist. Your legs find their way arounf him and Cry Baby floats with you in the water alone on the beach. The moon and stars have started emerging and you see their reflection in his brwn eyes. He smiles and you touch a spot on his eye.

"Is that a tattoo?"

"I got it the other day. It's a lonely teardrop."

You study him from your place inside his arms. The white shirt he wore into the water clings to his skin and you very much try not to look at the things you see in it.

" Wow. Is there a story there?"

"Real tears just wash away but this one's for you y/n and I want it to last forever. I want you to last forever with me. I want us to last forever."

You are touched by this and kiss him.

"Sweetheart make love to me." you find your self saying but then you cover your mouth.

How could you say something like that to him outright? You blush and Cry Baby leans his cheek against your hot face.

" I knew you were blushing. Come on tell the truth. You love me as badly as I do."

You nod.

"Okay yeah I do."

He touches your face.

"y/n there's nothing to be ashamed of in this. It's not against the law to be afraid. I love you and you love me and that's all that we need to know. Because nothing else matters."

You breath out.

"I can't breathe Cry Baby." you say and he feels short of breath too.

"Is... Is it... okay with you y'n? Making love together I mean?"

You smile and hold him tighter.  
"I want you. I need you. I love you too Cry Baby Walker."

"Wade."

You are confused.  
"You can call me Wade if you want to. Pepper and the others know that's my rel name but none of them ever call me that but you are special and you can call me either one. Whatever you want."

You smile and brush the wet hair out of his eyes.

"You're sexy Wade Walker."

"And you feel real sexy."

You laugh and he pulls you close.

"Dive with me sugar girl." he says. "You aren't gonna melt."

You dive down into the water and find each other's lips. You can't French kiss because you are holding your breath but you kiss anyway underneath the waves of the beach.

Cry Baby's new talent is kissing underwater. You like it but need to breath so you travel back up to the surface and take a huge breath because you nedd it.

"Ohhhhhh."

"mmmmmm. '

The warm air hits you and you help each other take clothes off. Noises ensue and you laugh because of the way you let yourself sound.

"mmm babe?"

"Huh?"

"Just give into it. Don't try to stop it unless you are uncomfortable. If you are then I promise I will stop."

"No I'm not. Don't."

" Okay."

You both explode and come off the high with your bodies entangled with the water.

" You are so amazing Cry Baby."

"I have never been so happy" he says and you trudge your way back out the the shore. Your feet are sandy so Cry Baby picks you up and carries you bridal style up the beach back to his car. You are piggy backed to it and placed down in the backseat as he finds a dry towel to help with the sand and climbs in driving you home. Back to his house.

"I don't have any dry clothes."

"You can borrow some of mine then." He says as he catches his breath.

"Are you sure Cry Baby?"

"He look sat you through the rearview mirror.

"Y'n. baby, I just gave you myself back there. He smiles as you remember everything that happened as clear as the stars that watched it all go down. "You are asking my permission to share?"

"Yes."

"Baby." You are at the house now and he stops the car.

" Come inside with me sweetheart."

He carries you insdie like this is a honeymoon and sets you on the bed. You put on a warm big baggy sweatshurt and some sweatpants in Cry Baby's drawer.

He shuts off the lights.

"Sleepover?"

"Okay. If you're sure it's okay."

Cry Baby shakes his head.

"Baby... don't."

"What?'

"Don't worry about it."  
"Why?"

The lights are off and his bed is warm. Cry Baby crawls in in his pajamas and bare feet and no sand.

He kisses you.

A really good Frech kind of kiss and looks you straight in the eyes. His eyes shine and he cries a tear happy and excited.

"Y/n. I just gave you myself. Virginity and all. Everything. You are allowed to sleep here and borrow my dry clothes anytime you want. You can have anything you want. You have my heart now and forever okay? Practically all of it is yours now. Everything I have is yours. I love you enough to give you my soul. Kisses like this every day all the time. I love you so much y/n. "

This goes on and on for a long time. Cry Baby professes his love for you as long as he can stay awake. Beofre you nod off you hear Cry Baby say this in a soft whisper almost like the flutter of a butterfly's wings.

"Y'n. my love, everything I have is yours. I love you."

He sleeps soundly with his head on your chest where he can hear the beat of your heart.

"I love you too Cry Baby."

He smiles a goofy, happy smile in his sleep.

"Goodnight sugar."


End file.
